lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Flames of War
Flames of War is a WIP roleplay/pvp server. It's the continuation of Drums of War. Discord server: https://discord.gg/QF9RZtK Staff Here are all the staff team members: Rules General Rules #Use general sense #Respect Staff and do not argue with staff. In an argument, Staff will have the final word. #No spamming in the Chat. #Do not grief builds #Do not openly ask for a position of Staff. Go to our Discord Channel if you wish to apply. #No Exploiting or Hacking the game. If so, you will be perm banned. #English in the Main Chat please (Languages from LOTR are accepted: ex. Elvish, Black Speech, Dwarvish, etc.) #No loopholes towards our rules, if you find one, please tell Staff. #There is to be no Overworld items nor access to anyone besides Staff. This also means no creation of Elvish or Morgul Portals. #Map location has to be on unless said otherwise. #For pvp, you must use the type of gear shown at spawn for you specific rank in your faction. E.g. A mordor player can’t use black Uruk armor unless they’ve been promoted to black uruk by the faction leader. This is the same for every faction, and only leaders can ask staff for new ranks to be created. Roleplay Rules (Note: These rules only apply when you are Roleplaying, not in normal game circumstances) #Use “” when In Character (IC), [ ] When Out of Character (OOC) (Brackets are used for OOC only when there is RP actively going on) (Likely to change sometime soon) #No Meta-Gaming (Meta-Gaming is something you have your character know that it should physically not able to know) #No instant-RP Killing #Permission to kill must be given by the person you are attempting to kill #You cannot cripple someone without permission #No skipping time to heal RP wounds #No ERP in main chat ;) #Everyone reserves the right to Role-Play privately Claiming #You need 1 Build containing the following: Blacksmith, Armoury, Barracks, Training Grounds, Farm, Mine, houses for everyone in the city, Townhall/keep (With a throne room), Walls, Market, an Inn, and Stables that are all decently well built. #Once you claim, you can get 2 Commanders. If you are the king, you are allowed to wear or use either one mithril armor piece or a mithril weapon of choice. #For every biome you own, you are allowed 2 colonies. A colony is a city that can be built in any location so long as it’s neutral (a biome not already claimed by a faction). You cannot use them to claim since (in most cases) you won’t be adjacent; you can however, use them for warfare activities such as marching. #To claim or “annex” extra biomes, you go through the same process as your first claim, the player requirment for the new biome adds to your current req. E.g. You already own Iron Hills and want to claim the Grey Mountains. The requirement for IH is 4, the Grey Mountains is 2, you need 6 people total to claim it. Note: You must be adjacent to claim new biomes. #Skirmishes. If you encounter a player in the wild, you are able to declare a Skirmish with /me skirmishes (Player). However, you must warn at least once. There must be 30 seconds between the warning and the declaration of the skirmish. Also, there are a max amount of 6 players (3 on each side in a skirmish) if there are any more, a field battle can be declared between the 2 main factions within the skirmish. (Note: Declaring a Field Battle is a declaration of war). If you lose the skirmish, you cannot return to that location for 20 minutes. If you declare a skirmish within your home biome, you may bring 2 units with you. #Miruvor, Torog Draught, Orc Draught, and Tauredain Cocoa are allowed in all types of pvp. (No Athelas or Ent Draughts) #No Parkouring into bases #A field battle (pitch battle) is a declaration of war. It is basically a massive skirmish. A field battle can only be declared if there is a king or command, and 2 other players online. You're allowed 10 units in field battles. #Raids. Raids can only be declared by a king or commander, so long as there is at least one player on each side not counting the king or commander. Allies are not allowed to aid. The attacking faction must warn the defenders and then give them at least 10 minutes to prepare. Raids can take place anywhere and do not require war to be declared. You are allowed 5 units in a raid and no Horns of Conquest. There can be no more than 4 people during a raid on each side. Once the raid begins both sides must turn on map loc You may place ladders in siege format and build rams (same ram rules apply, refer to siege rules for details). If you win an offensive raid you are then allowed to destroy any crops in the city and kill npcs. Note: you cannot grief the build in any other way aside from destroying crops. The city does not fall under the attacking factions occupation. Raids are primarily designed for surprise attacks to deplete resources. There must be 6 hours between raids. #Colonies A colony can be built in any neutral territory, meaning that said territory has not yet been claimed by any other faction. The territory does not have to be adjacent to a biome you own and they follow the same requirements as any other approved city. Once a colony has been approved they can be used for any war purposes (marching, etc), however a colony cannot be used to claim a biome, as it isn’t adjacent. After being approved you own th colony and the surrounding area, if someone overclaims the biome in which you have a colony they cannot demand you destroy the colony, however they can declare a raid on it. Should they win the raid, you lose the city and it becomes one of their approved cities. However it is always possible to attempt to come to an agreement with the other leader on what is to be done. You are allowed 2 colonies per biome you own. Note: Any faction or biome not listed requires only 2 people to claim. Warfare Rules™ # Wars are primarily roleplay, during war events you must remain in character. # To declare war both leaders must be online. # To win a war you must capture all approved enemy cities with an offensive siege. Sieges # To attack a city you must march from the nearest settlement that your faction owns. (E.g. Mordor wants to launch an invasion into Gondor, the first city in their way is Osgiliath, they may leave from the nearest border location, Minas Morgul for instance). # You need to declare yourself an army before beginning the march. An army is a group of players equal to the factions claiming requirement officers count for your total number) Once all your troops are assembled to your liking your king or com. (Commander may then begin the invasion by declaring the army "on the march" (I.e. "/me is now on the march".) Marches cannot be declared without staff present. # Allied factions can march alongside you or from their nearest border location, that is up to your alliance to plan accordingly. While you are in your own territory you do not need to keep your map location on, however while in an army group you must activate it upon entering enemy territory. # You might be attacked from any direction along the way to your siege. # Location for the defenders in their homeland do not have to turn on map loc. # Only field battles can be declared during the marching phase, your numbers are already too great to consider this a skirmish. # When traveling in a group too small to be considered an army, you do not have to keep map location on. Camps # Once you arrive at the city you plan to victimize, you'll need to make camp. Camps can be made anywhere during the course of your march. # A camp must have at least an HQ (big tent with some planning things in it), leaders tent (tent for whoever leading the assault), and a tent for every player in your army group. # Allies can stay in your camp, or make a camp of their own. If you choose to let them stay with you, then you'll need to accommodate them with living quarters. # If the defending army's allies have garrisoned themselves in the city, they do not have to wait to aid (garrison is the same as a camp but for defenders). If they haven't made a garrison or haven't completed it yet, then they have to aid from the nearest waypoint, after the siege starts! The Siege itself # A maximum of 10 units per person is allowed in a siege, (troll units of all types count as 3 units), kings and commanders can have 15. # Each participating faction is allowed a single horn of conquest. It can only be used by a faction leader or commander. # If the city has large walls you can build siege towers to assault the wall. # All siege engines must be built at your camp and will then be moved to the siege location by a staff member. If you don't build the towers high enough then that’s your problem, should've planned better. # Ladders can also be used, though, only in a strait, vertical line, (to resemble actual siege ladders). # There are three types of gates and three types of ram. Small, medium, and large. (There are ram examples at spawn), if your gate is not large enough for say a large ram, then a medium ram is going to be built. Note: even if your gate is large, if there isn't enough room for a large ram to be built, then the attackers can build a medium ram. # Rams must be built whilst the siege is in progress. After the ram is completed and approved by staff then you may place and detonate one piece of tnt or a single strength orc bomb. # The siege ends when all players from either side are killed, or if the attackers decide to retreat to their camp. (Defenders cannot retreat, they've nowhere to run) Siege Victory # If the attackers lose or retreat to the camp, the defenders can start a counter assault. I.e. they can declare a march of their own into enemy territory, or they can just pursue the fleeing attackers and raid their camp. # If the attackers win, the cities falls under their occupation, they can kill all npcs and destroy all crops. However they cannot grief the build. # If you want it to look ransacked please inform staff. # Now that the city is yours, it works the same as it being part of your territory, it is now your nearest jumping off point and can be used to launch marches from. # Note: if you are the attacking faction, whether you won or lost the siege you can't conduct another siege (Or march if you lost) for 12 hours). Victory # After taking all the opposing factions cities you have achieved victory, the specific terms are up to you however you can't demand builds to be destroyed. If you want to banish the population, it's your decision, though you can't grief their builds. # Specific things you can do to a city are case sensitive, ask staff. # If you let the populace live under your occupation then how they're treated is once again up to you. But they have to put the occupying leader on all their banners. The capital of the nation is an exception to these rules, it belongs to your nation now and you can do with it as you wish. For each settlement taken you'll be rewarded 8,000 silver coins from the losing faction. If the losing faction cannot pay then a different deal must be struck, if this doesn't work either, consult staff. Note It is highly illegal to teleport, fast travel or log out while ANY pvp encounter is taking place. This means raids, skirmishes, field battles, sieges, marches, etc. This is why planning is so important, you aren't allowed to leave a march. If you have to go for real life reasons that's fine, just state your reason before logging off, otherwise it'll look like you've combat logged (which is punished). war rules provided by Valaglar Propoganda Company™️ __FORCETOC__ Category:Servers